enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
TAXS
The Call of TAXS: Thursday, 9. December 1992. 0: TAXaS sati no-beres. 1: Ialtari be-siath tol; nogoth fel aberati, tonos mathi. 2: Ven vati vohim gohia: "TAL PERES". 3: Etasia nati; ven io kati, no MAD, del athi nomi foijinte oria gunas aperi foi-NI. 4: Hobaio qua-di-on, OS i naki lèojo, fati men tok, ath NI-va HO me O. 5: Dors naki; EL-mi-dor fati entirio de hon ath geth misak si. Nos de onia: "AB". 6: Torun, nasi do Enai path ve a-LIe do basi corun. 7: DA mi fajin de ores ma-thil. Zimi banutas de ogun ia. 0: The 7336 needs to be put to sleep. 1: To get all buts silenced; exaggerate the fetters and all will here be continuous. 2:The neither made the great saying "EXCEED FIRE:. 3: The present Child; the neither's eternal good brother; becoming the WORD. The work of the fighters are the ending of their cycles for the celebration of the faith of the eternal Fire that "turns and are the NI". 4: The lanterns (7336), made by the 3rd, garments the 12 (kingdoms) that is the Wheel of life. Nemo adjusting mountain; work the NI-like Zero around the Five. 5: The dark life; the One black power adjusts and pursues this voids work; the principal end of my power. The word for this making: STAND. 6: Sustained, to walk in the Lords figure as the One is like counting in the Chalice. 7: The 3rd's power turns - to the black falling seats. Enter thou guardian of the true merchandice. The Table of TAXS (The M,T,A,F should be centered above and below the squares) The names are: ORZSNDAN & SZRONADN. MUOILORO - TSOARSAR - AIKPNAKN - FUDTAVNP. 1st group: OORMFAEH, TRZTADNE, PIOMTSOK, DANFANTS. 2nd group RDIHSMON, SIELIELA, TSOKHLAR, ANTSSIKN. 3rd group: OPNLILPV, LIAAÈEIA, ORLAPIOM, PNIEDANF. A cube is built using the names of group 2 & 3 as corners. IESO - LODO - THUR - PIOM. DANF - RQUA - ODRE - TSIH. TIQA - RKOS - ZSIM - TSOK - ANTS - DIOK - NAKI - EORP. MORPN TORPN FORPN AORPN MARKN TARKN FARKN AARKN The Frame. The following names are derived from the TAXS tablet's border: from 1st square:ALTODTI RDHLAAO SOIOVRN IKLDEZR from 2nd square: IGEFEIA POUNILN from the 4th square: IDGAIDE RNUDOHL from the 3rd square: ONLAOTA TSAVROS MAOADNE EKNTALR Structure and Function by Dean The four curving names connect the square of the EMOD to the central square of the Corpus Omnium. MUOILORO goes with OMNNOM, TSOARSAR with BORSIO, AIKPNAKN with OSDATV, and FUDTAVNP with OZIALI. These together with the two squares give the faces of a cube. The first group of names from the crosses gives edges of this cube in the order East, South, West, North. The next two give the top and bottom corners in the same order, the EMOD square being the top face. These also extend out from the cube to the related EMOD spirits and sections of the Corpus Omnium. The three names from the center of the tablet go inside the cube, MTFA being chief and ORZSNDAN and SZRONADN being involved in upward and downward movement respectively. The next sixteen names give a planar region connecting the EMOD sphere and DARG square. They go in the crossdirections according to the placement of the corresponding curving name. Each group of four name gives the edges of the region in counterclockwise order starting and ending at the sphere. The first four of the remaining names go at the corners of the square these form and the rest at the bottom corners of the DARG column. These give the corners of a cube which connects the DARG column to the ERAN shaft. The frame names help to ground the energy carried by the QUAR and fit with them as follows: ALTODTI-PTE, RDHLAAO-AIR, SOIOVRN-QTU, IKLDEZR-LOI, IGEFEIA-ONMIA, POUNILN-ONTIMTORA IDGAIDE-QANPL, RNUDOLH-URIEI The last four fit with MNAIRIETP and with the watchtower tablets (but not angels), through which the energy is manifested, in the order: ONLAOTA-MOR, TSAVROS-OIP, MAOADNE-MPH, EKNTALR-ORO